redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Neildown
-- LordTBT Talk! 22:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :) Hey! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Hope you like it here! I'd be glad to help with anything you need! See you around, matey! Arrowtail Talk to me! 22:24, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Neil, welcome and glad you enjoy the site. To communicate with other users, you just edit their talk page and write a message. -- LordTBT Talk! 15:32, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Did you create an account but just aren't logging in?--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 22:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I don't recall that message, but it was probably referring to my blog post User blog:Martin2/Wars. Just read the rules and basically do whatever possible to destroy your enemies within the rules by commenting on the blog. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 00:03, 4 June 2009 (UTC) hey s'up?if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 00:06, 4 June 2009 (UTC) yeah I can help! Actually I'll show you. This is the template for the polls. You'll have to click edit to see what I'm talking about. Are you a Christian? Yes No It's one of the ones on my page. All you have to do is put in your own question and answers (you can have more than two answers). If you need anymore help ask! Arrowtail Talk to me! 21:57, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I could help you with that but Sambrook the Otter could help more. Go to his user page and find the section about signatures and click on the link. It'll definitely help! I am in the war. I'm on team one. (BTW, I'm gonna be out of town on a mission trip so I won't be able to answer any questions till this Sat. Sorry!) See you around! 21:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yes... I would like to learn how to draw better, oh and I searched, a Kubaton it isn't a real weapon so yes, you created it, but a Kubotan is, kinda, it's a self deafence key chain thingy, like it's a metal stick with a bunch of keys on the end--Thel' VomadoreFile:EvilWolf.jpg | 90px Are you a Battler, or a Watcher? Awsome! I'm a Catholic homeschooler too! What state do you live in?Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:37, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I live in UT. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) It can get to be 106 degrees in summer. Maybe more. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) See ya. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hello I finaly found your account!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 14:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) no Im done fighting on that blog i think.... do you want me to help you with you sig?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 17:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. :) Today, I went to pray in front of the abortion clinic with the Crossroad walkers and I'm kinda depressed cause there were so many women there getting abortions. When will they realize that abortion is bad? I hope your aunt gets better. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) oooooh!! that! well, i'm not catholic so i don't use it. and i'll....just assume it's some sorta charm...anyway, again, hope your aunt gets better. :)--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 20:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hows this, tell me how you wana change it and i will help Hi, I'm Neil Down! Talk This is a quick ez code tell me what you want and need help with....--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 23:22, 13 June 2009 (UTC) The talk button will not work on this page cose its that page that its linked to!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 23:23, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Oh. okay. Sorry if I offended you…I’m not familiar with that kinda stuff Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 03:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) lol what you do is you go on the top left where it says more, then you click My Preferences then you find the sig spot and you copy and paste the code on there. Then whenever you wana use it you just type ~ ~ ~ ~ without the spaces! (Or you press the sig botton...)--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:35, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Np, that ones not made very well, i can help you make another one if ya want.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 22:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Ok your turn the wildcat moved!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! sorry it took so long for me to get back to you, I've bee gone and busy. Anyway, I can't answer that question cuz I haven't got an answer! :) I would probably ask Lord TBT. Hope you can get it fixed! Arrowtail Talk to me! 22:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Go look at my last comment on Wars 2.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 15:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Ha! Long?Maybe a minute or two!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 16:04, 22 June 2009 (UTC) It's okay It's over 9000 doesn't have any bad words or anything bad in it.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 16:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Blog Well you couldn't have been logged in, or it wouldn't tell you that you're not logged in. Everything working fine now? -- LordTBT Talk! 18:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) DUDE! YOU LIKE SWITCHFOOT! SWEET, I DO TOO! I also like relient K, you should totally check them out! But as for how you put art up, you just click the upload picture button after taking a picture or scan of you pic and saving it on the computer. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 16:27, 23 June 2009 (UTC) That's fine!... um, what did you ask me? I forgot. TEE HEE! Anyways, have you met Silve the squirrelmaiden?! SHE AWESOME! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 16:12, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, for pictures smaller, it's fine unless you click the button that puts um on full sise, I gotta go though, grandma's callin! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 16:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I will check it out.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) yeah! I love that show... its so funny! hey, are you the one with the pet otter(s), or was that someone else, cuz they didn't leave a sig. if you are, that is sooooo cool!!! I wish I had one! hehe! hey, isn't being homeschooled the greatest?!?!?!?! I love it! yeah, that quote is one very real to me.... I am saved by grace!!! it will be fun to get to know you!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 01:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Widgets Hi Neil, first you need to make sure you are logged in. I've noticed more often than not you are not logged in. Second, please sign using 4 tildes (~~~~). You can add widgets by clicking the "More" box next to your username at the top right of the screen, and then clicking "Manage Widgets". -- LordTBT Talk! 05:01, 26 June 2009 (UTC) i didn't make em I wana know. will you draw me a pic? sorry, i forgot my sig--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 21:08, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe rilret, if you have not read my story you can get all the info from there i think you need i hope.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 21:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks! Hes clunys son just telling you.... go to the next page....... It is, in the bottom right i think there is a botton that says next page! i Have 2 pages of blogs!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 21:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Look at the shout box -_-. Im back you and i shouted back, are you on?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 22:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ? How did you get in the newspaper? Random question: Do you play chess? Umrag the Destroyer 05:59, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer {static} Yes, I'm on online. I also play chess, as does 3/4 of my family. My bro can't. Me dad can beat me, and my mom can destroy me. She's considered the strongest female player in the state of Georgia. Check out my soon to come fan fic, Redwall Parody: Court. Umrag the Destroyer 16:52, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer yeah and i would like to know too! i think it got deleted by lordtbt if yore upset talk to him. i don't want to get on his bad side--Ferretmaiden 18:56, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Thats good thanks hi is not fat but he is not super skinny, he is a black rat.... His sword is like a T put dont make the top bar to long..... (made so he can disarm people ez)--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:18, 29 June 2009 (UTC) The name of my book is Drake and it's the first book of five in the Prophecy series. -- MERLOCK the rider Talk to the swordweilder 00:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) PS, Can't wait to read yours! Update Sure you can send ideas, but send them to my talk page please. There's an update on Redwall Parody:Court. Umrag the Destroyer 11:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Picture Wow, that's very good! I like your fan fic, and are you planning on making more? Umrag the Destroyer 14:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer You're really good!! It's VERY cool!!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) O_o All I have to say is I think sambrook just lost his job!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) If its not to much to ask could you make a picture of elmtail to? (you can read all about him on sambrooks talk page.)--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 19:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) If you have time, could you draw Kailee for me? She's a hare with a dress with a lacey trim and she has a belt where her knife is. She also has a sash from one of her shoulders to her hip. She's kinda tallish and skinny. Um...for the pose could she...ooh! I know! Have just picked up a flower and sniffing it? If no or if you have another idea, I'm fine with that. If you want we could do an art trade...but I'll be leaving to go to my aunt's and won't be back until Sunday but I could get started on it. Umm...well if you need any more info or if you're too busy or whatever that's cool (I know how it is to be swamped with stuff!!) and you can tell me on the shoutbox or on my talk page. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. That's fine. I understand :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks, thats fine!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 01:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) That sounds great!! I can't wait to see it!! I have been working on a few possible subbission ideas for a fair and have tried to draw a mermaid like five times before getting a good one. Could I do an art trade with you sometime in the future (for this picture), if you don't mind? I am in an ottery mood. Can't wait to see this!!! Thank you so much!! -Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC) What would be very cool is if you did every thing the same but you had his one of his feet in like a drag postion (as if it was injerd) and in his other paw he had (his left paw, the one that does not have the riler in it.) Rilrets sword and was leaning on it.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 02:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) thanky mate! Ah! That's cool! :) And yep, I am! A fourteen hour flight! Yikes. Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update I wrote some more, check it out! --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 22:37, 5 July 2009 (UTC) There is more to be read. (I'm just gonna say that whenever I update. I dunno, it just sounds cool) --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 02:42, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Heller!!! Hola! You told moi to leave back a message and here it iz!!Media:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrUkw4XUj80 heres a link to some of my redwall fanart!! me and a pal of mine did it together, so i don't take full credit, although i was the one with photoshop. <:3( )~ 00:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Otterwarrior - Black as a moonless night and swift as the raging rapids. I am Otter Warrior! Holt Menoraaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Well... Actually, im an otter, as you can see, hence the user name "Otterwarrior" and me and FM are not neighbors, we live about 45 minutes apart. but we do do art together. if you have any requests for me, tell me on my talk page, k? <:3( )~ 17:03, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Saleen Moonshadow-Dark as a mooless night and swift as the raging rapids!! I AM OTTERWARRIORRRRRRR!!!!! me and Otterwarrior have known each other since kidnergarten(and have been BFF's since then too^-^) P.S she don't live in colledge station.(she just say that so you can't track her.)(the two of us are very cautious about what we say to people on the internet,)--Ferretmaiden 18:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) hoi! okay! hey, FM! it's okay to let her/him know what city i live in, just not my name and adress, or, y'know, any o' that stuff, k? <:3( )~ 21:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Otterwarrior LOL I've never seen the ones with kirby; they're probably the best I've seen so far. My personal favorite is the mustach emoticon : { --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 23:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) The pic is really awesome! The collar is fine and yeah, I don't think very many have them. You're gonna be like one of the illustrators for Redwall or something when you grow up!! Keep up the good work! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Cool, if i ever see it i will get it. wheres elmtail :P (I hope ya dont fell rushed lol)--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 17:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I'm on shout box to! the link is not working....--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 17:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) What do you think of my new sig?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:24, 7 July 2009 (UTC) sig Neil Down The warrior's talk page I will add a pic as soon as you have one for me.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) What do you think of my new sig?--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 19:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Artwork? Hey, can you draw Merlock the second? He's a young mouse with (if you do this stuff) a little longer than shoulder length hair, and he wears a tunic that's green with sleeves like a T-shirt and khaki kapris. He has boots, and is holding a shield as if to block arrows, he is looking at the person drawing him as if you're the vermin and he almost looks desperate, but grim, and when you look at him you just know if he goes down, he's gonna take scores of vermin with him! -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 21:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, could you draw Vice? He is a ferret, with two staright swords, one in each paw, he also has a dagger in a sheath in his belt, he is wearing a tunic, he has a headband on, and is in a fighting stance with his swords drawn, he also has a large burned scar on his right arm thanks(I gotta go, using speed sign)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 16:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I'm taking commission again, so once you know like all the weapons you want your dude to have (You have quite a bit!) and the pose and whatever I can draw it. Also, if you want more of the weapons or whatever, don't be afraid to ask! I can draw armor or whatever. Bet the girls in my class can't draw a sword or a suit of armor xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, I watch that Unbeatable Banzuke thing, too!Put your signature under the friends section on my page. From Bluestripe the Wild(Signature's messed up, but I'll fix it soon!) I'm gonna get Dan for this....Hmmm, I don't know what my favorite category is.Probably the bike. From Bluestripe the Wild. Ok. I'll get started soon. By the way, what do you mean exactly by a kubaton? I had to go google a few of those (that and cheek guards, to be exact. I know what cheek guards are now, though) and it says a kubaton is like keys on the end of a stick...I figured you didn't want that. Is it kinda like a mace-and-chain or bowlas or something? You can really tell I'm a girl when I have to go google weapons and stuff to figure out what you're talkin' about xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Also, do you want the arm braces? I could do that. This picture's gonna be really shiny...with all the knives and shields and helmets. I LIKE SHINY!!! It'll help me on my shiny-object technique. Yay! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Ooh! Ok! I get it now. I now have a good picture of it. Is it okay if he's like standing and kinda sideways but turning to look at you? The mullet rat is on my user page. It was Aren for Silva. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Uuh, curved, like a ninja sword, thanks, your really good, I think that you should be asked to do art for a future Redwall Novel!--Firelord SilverFile:EvilWolf.jpg | 90px Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! I currently don't play sports but I used to play soccer and basketball. From Bluestripe The Finished Sketch!! Hope you like it! It was fun to draw. I'll put it in Photoshop after I finish one more pic I need to do first. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:07, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Novels Sweet! I was writing a novel but I accidentally knocked my laptop over the edge of my sofa(Yea, I know, klutzy)and we sent it to this guy to get fixed and it did get fixed, but he had to wipe the memory to do so, it got alot faster, but now I need to get the program I was using to write it back on here, but I need to find it first, I'm changing the story line a bit to--Firelord SilverFile:EvilWolf.jpg | 90px bow before the might of the Fire Nation! you can totally make the boots have metal claws! And, yes, he carries Martin's sword, and he has a bow and arrows strapped across his back. Thanks again! :D PS, We have close b-days! -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 21:19, 9 July 2009 (UTC) BLOODRATH COMING ON!!!!!!!! WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG????? JK, but honestly, come on! what is the hold up? I am desperate!! ( not like you couldnt tell :D ) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) The Berlitz Three-Month thing is good. It's called "Hugo German in three Months" and its good. Its a book and three CD's. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) my story YAY!!!!!!!!! you are reading it!!! ok, now I'm good! :D thanks! mucho gracias!!! hehe, my spanish blood coming through! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 00:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) The Drawing is COMPLETE!! Sorry for the wait. i finished it first today :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, mate! I fixed my signature! BTW, check out Noonvale:The Land of Peace.It's by Silver and me.We should talk soon.I'm gonna go to NYLT tomorrow and be back on Saturday :( I'm then gonna go to the beach but I think I'll have access to the computer there.I'll see you later.Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 19:09, 11 July 2009 (UTC) NYLT is for Boy Scouts.It stands for National Youth Leadership Training.It's so I can be a leader and stuff.I don't wanna be a leader.My dad is making me go just so I can be trained.I'm going to Florida after that.BTW, do you watch any anime?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 20:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Wow You've never seen anime before?Where have you been?!JK!Anime are Japanese cartoons that are pretty cool.Some that I recommendd to you are Naruto and Dragon Ball Z.Those are very good.When you said,"I like your Winey.", did you mean the character Winey or Kailee's picture of Winey?BTW, have you read Bluestripe,A Name Remembered?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 20:51, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Look at my avatar and you will see what Naruto looks like in Naruto Shippuden.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 20:59, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Personally, I'm a fan of avatar as far as Anime goes, though I guess Naruto is okay. I prefer to read the manga (kind of like comic books, but Japanese and hardcore, if you didn't know (the only problems are how long it takes for them to be translated into English, and how confusing Naruto got around Volume 30)). --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 04:01, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Are you of the male species, my friend? i was just curious... and do you live in Texas? once again, just wondering... <:3( )~ 19:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Otterwarrior ^^ Actually, you'll be surprised to know that in the hottest parts of Texas have had snow before, and, well, in the summer, it kills ya. plus all the moskeeters. i still don't know why i live here. well,i am a girl, just to let you know. BTW, what state do you live in? just wondering... <:3( )~ 01:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Otterwarrior sig here neil, i saw the pic from lpg and finshed your sig for ya! here it is = Neil Down The warrior's talk page And now my sig lol--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 03:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) do you want the pic any bigger or smaller?--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 03:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! for being my friend! and there is an update! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 20:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) hey! I am sorry I rushed off like that on the shout box.... my mom needed me to do some stuff. Please dont think that it was because you ofended me in anyway about our religons.... you are my Brother in Christ, no matter what little differences there might be! :D OK? talk to you later! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 02:39, 14 July 2009 (UTC) no problimo It was fun makin' a sig for ya, ask me again if ya ever need me to change it. (btw im saying it again. I love your pics!)--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 02:54, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Oh good! see, I was really uncomfortable, thinking that you thought that I was offended by something you said.... but now its all cleared up! yay! :D oh, Update! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Nope. I've only read two. And They're not at my new library.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) my reply to your question. i havent played those games before. im not a real fan of WWII games. i like medeval games. they are awesome! Bluestripethewild 19:31, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, im about to start your picture and I was jsut wondering if you really knew what a kabuton was. I think you may be thinking of a katana. a kabuton is a 4 in throwing weapon. just so you know Auctually I looked the name "Kubaton" up on google, and it is a real weapon. but anyways, just wanted you to know :) Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 02:06, 17 July 2009 (UTC) think you could draw me, Meeka Swiftblade? she's standing with her feet spread apart, as though standing her ground, she's holding her dagger by the blade in her left paw as though about to throw, and she looks like she's Saying "die scum" through her teeth, she has cloth wristbands on both arms,two earings on her left ear, a tailring,and her other dagger is stashed lopsidedly in her belt.she is a white ferret think you could draw her?----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 01:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the pic Neil, the small looking sword is alright, most swords are like that when you are looking at them that way, the fat legs are alright, maybe everything he ate went ot his thighs, ever see Spongebob Squarepants? I used to watch but my mom hates, and now it gets on my nerves, but in one episode,some guy ate to many burgers or sumthin, and his thoghs got huge, then he exploded...--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! errr please i really like your pics and i cant help to ask for another one, would you make a pic of elmtail and rilret fighting? If you are up for it could you have the daggers gone on elmtail and only the sheaths left, and a bow an a quiver but no arrows. (in short only the riklers left and elmtails fighting with it. (could you have the sword of MTW (martin) laying on the ground near?)) (about only one dagger on the first elmtail pic, its fine man! I only put the text on the pic to make shore the ppl seeing the pic know ok? If ya do do it thank you thank you thank you!--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 05:19, 20 July 2009 (UTC) They are in the woods, just like your pic of elmtail! btw THANKS! All my gnones have orders to use the tiny attomic bomb they keep if they are cought. (boom!) (I win) LOL! an tiny is dead....--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 16:21, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Pic to show you. I drew a pic to show you how i draw!--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 17:12, 20 July 2009 (UTC) In the deep reaches of Mossflower. Can there be a couple vermin with bows and arrows in the background too? Hope it ain't too much trouble. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 21:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Me wanna draw ye! Slip a request on my talk page if you accept.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 12:25, 25 July 2009 (UTC) |:^{o] Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! You are a master emoticon-smith! --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 21:34, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I just doodle stuff down when I'm bored and I wind up with something decent. Oh yay for Catholics! :D iFren Can you show me how to fly? 13:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Ahoy! Can you check out my new fan fic, The Destiny of The Warrior? Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 15:54, 27 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer It done! Here... Sorry I stuffed the head shape and the expression... I tried plenty of times and it wouldn't go ottery. *sigh*--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:59, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Ya! OK. Well, Mauran is a 14 season-old badger who is wearing a light blue sleeveless tunic, with a green belt (don't bother if colours will make it look bad, like my first few pictures.) She is also wearing a purple cape thingummy. She is holding a battleaxe, which has two blades like Plugg Firetail's. In her belt there is a dagger, (here are the vaguey dimensions) the hilt long enough to just fit her paw, with a blade about twice as long as the hilt. There is a blue stone on the pommel. She has long black slightly above elbow length hair (but if you don't like hair, at least find a way to make her look like a girl, like long (but not absurdly so) eyelashes. She is standing a woodland clearing. Thanks!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:16, 29 July 2009 (UTC) thanks! it cool!^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 13:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Update I know I haven't updated in about a month, but I swear it's not my fault! Anyway... There is more to be seen. --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 16:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) i'm making a video of pictures of meeka prior windows movie maker with all of the pictures other people have drawn for me..i have credits on the end saying who did the pic so you are not without credit! so may i have permission to use your art?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 21:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Request Can you draw me a picture of Bluestripe and Hawthorn? (Individual pictures) Bluestripe is quite large, muscular, 19 seasons old, weapons are manacles and bar, has bad Bloodwrath, blue stripe(duh), chains around his wrists and ankles, and tattoos. Hawthorn carries javelins, a sling, a stone pouch, wears a shell necklace, very tall, has an old skirt on, and wears a breat plate. Thanks! Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 17:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Nice Signature Hawthorn Streambattle is an otter and Bluestripe wears a dark green tunic that is torn. In Final Fantasy IV, I have just beat Rubicante and am at the Land that Rydia stayed at while she wasn't on the team. Teach me how to make a cool signature like that sometime!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 15:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I've been waitin' 2 months for Sambrook to finish my picture. ^-^--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 15:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Fiona Fox *Species - Fox (Duh!) *Gender - Female (Ever heard a boy called Fiona?!) *Clothes - A tiny dress with a black belt. *Weapon - Bow and Arrows *Background - A Forest *From - ~Fiona Fox Talk! 22:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I just found out about flyleaf, too! I was listening to online radio and there song "there for you" was on.. I really liked it!! and I love Switchfoot!!! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 21:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) its ok! I just am going to be happy when it is done, but i can wait.--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 16:13, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Update on The Destiny of the Warrior! Umrag the Destroyer 01:11, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update on Redwall Parody:Court! Update There is more to be seen (and about time, too. Sorry it took so long). --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 19:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Do you... Like my new sig?-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} How is the pic coming?-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} FINALLY!!! update on Black Rose!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 16:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) you there still im at the chat box.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} Looks heavy phew! looking at Neildown carrying all those armaments makes me feel worn out, yahh! up the otters!!! (thats a good thing btw lol) --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 19:33, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Español Richardo de la Llama ¿Estás molesto conmigo aún? Todavía estoy hablando español. usted es un idiota. Me río de ti. y voy a poner furioso ardilla muerta y un gato en los pantalones. no sólo eso, sino que voy a insultar su inteligencia y meter en la cabeza. usted es un tonto --Richardo de la llama Hablo español 02:56, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Update There is more to be seen. --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 17:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ''Layla Goldeneyes *Species - Wildcat *Fur - Her fur actually has stripes. That are a little dark. *Eyes - She has those cat like eyes. *Age - 13 *Body - Tall and skinny *Face - A angry face *Weapon(s) - In a sash around her waist are 5 diamond studded daggers. *Size - Big (Since she is a wildcat) Here ya go! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Afraid? You should be...']] 22:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Update! on Black Rose! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I on magic shoutbox -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 16:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) my art nah i don't do to much art, mainly when im up late at night cause of my insomnia, but with that picture of Mago i actually took time out to make it, and Magos sword is a real weapon, used by the ancient spanish, its called a Falcata if you're interest --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 14:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) title what is it with you and sueing and getting the law involved and stuff?its not like anyones gunna turn the whole thing into a movie without ur permission... and everyone here has the good grace to not steal anyone elses ideas, unless they think it up aswell as someone else does, ur just getting paranoid man --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 19:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Can you check out my new fan fic, Three Insane Ones, One Mob? Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 00:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer what?sorry?huh? wha..? no? duh? sorry but what the hell do u mean? and why should i go on this shoutboxy thing gummy? yours confusedly --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 20:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I think that you should take the part about God in your fan fic. Lord TBT would notice it sooner or later. He would say that you shouldn't bring up religion.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:30, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Wisest Badger Lord Updated m8. whole chapter. - Brockfang Another update, major chunk added --Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:33, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Lookit! an update on BR! YESSSS! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) My Doomwyte Summary Before I read the book Here it goes: I thought Griv was telling the story of how Gonff took the doomwyte eyes. I thought that the painted ones went through redwall's cellars and got into the abbey and fought with the redwallers. I thought Bisky fled and ended up running into Jeg. Jeg tried to reassure him and say that he was good, Jeg was about to kill bisky when Baliss came and ate him. Then, Bisky and baliss fell through the roof of the cave and bisky fought him. Wow. I know. O.o--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:23, 28 August 2009 (UTC) The answer for your last poll THEY DIE!!!! Umrag the Destroyer 21:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer What's the density of PIE? Update Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 03:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Update Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 21:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Where are you? I'm on the chat box and i wana chat!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} Hi Neil!! What's up? Hey, could you check out my User page and look under the heading Contest! Thanks I would really appreciate it. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Thank you so much for signing up! Thank you Thank you Thank you!!! I hope you have fun with it. There's no deadline for turning it in so take as much time as you need. (But don't take to long!) You can do whichever book you want to. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! re: file talk yeah i rushed it a bit cause i got 3 picture requests come at me at the same time --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 15:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) hi We havn't talked for a bit so I am going to show you somthing, NEW CURBY DANCE!!!!! (got the idea from yours) (^--)> (^--^) <(--^) <(--)> (v--v) (^--^) (^oo^) . --(__)---< ||= (^OO^)= / \= LOL!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= This is very hard to make work.... }} RE: your LB cover picture Cool!! Awesome!!! Thanks sooooooooooooo much!!! That is so good!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Neil, Could you please sign your name on the finished pictures page for my contest please? I have a link to it on my page. Thank you!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Re: Art Page It wasn't deleted, it was moved here: User:Neildown/Neildown's art gallery -- LordTBT Talk! 03:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) New emote!It's the MONEY MAN! --- ($ $) -(_-_)- l l Umrag the Destroyer 00:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Ja, the last time I watched Spongebob I couldn't look at a TV for a week XD And I'm a proud tomboy, as you can see :P iFren Can you show me how to fly? 10:29, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I haven't watched Jurassic Park yet either lol iFren Can you show me how to fly? 04:22, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Art answer! You asked whether I constructed my characters over a skeleton or did them freehand. The true answer is a little of both, but in favor of construction. I used to do characters completely freehand for a long time and thought I was doing OK. But to tell the truth, my stuff got way better once I started sketching a base first. This lets you see where everything is going to be before you bother detailing it. It saves you a lot of time and erasing when you can see an arm is too big ''before you've already gone and put every last hair on it! I study human and animal anatomy a lot, and this lets me find the basic shapes that make up all kinds of different bodies. So instead of literally drawing a skeleton, I put together these shapes I've discovered. This is where freehand starts to creep back in. Some parts of anatomy I've drawn so often that I no longer need to sketch shapes to get them right - it's almost as if I can see the construction lines without drawing them. Hope this helps! Dakkan 08:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Age? I'm 22. A verifiable oldbeast. ;) Hey Neil Thought you'd be interested Click here Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hunger Games 16-year-old Katniss Everdeen has a hard life in the country of Panem. She lives in of of 13 poor districts surrounding the Capitol which keeps them in line by forcing them to send a boy and a girl between 12-18 to the Annual Hunger Games, a televised fight to the death in specially designed arenas which can be desert land, forests, mountains- anything. At the end, only one of the 24 tributes will be alive and thus crowned victor. So when Katniss' little sister Prim gets picked to go into the Arena, Katniss volunteers and takes her place. Now she shall have to fight 23 people, some younger some older than herself to get home. And all 23 of them want the same thing she does. Survival. Hunger Games Wiki Sleep tight! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 12:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ferrets shall rule the world!!!!!!!!! Hi Neil! how's everything going?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 19:32, September 11, 2009 (UTC) oh,i just entered some art in the fair,and am waiting to be allowed to watch "ghostbusters" and laughing at Rush limball make fun of Obama...same old life i supose..--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 20:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Tough Wow, I just realized its been a whole year since I updated my user page, I'm not a junior anymore, I'm a senior. Junior year is tough, its the year most colleges look at to determine how hard you work and what you've done. It's almost imperative that you work hard throughout junior year, because not only does it give colleges an idea of your work ethic, but it will make your senior year alot easier and less stressful, allowing you to relax more and take part in your senior events. Junior year is also the year that has the most tests, whether its SAT, ACT, regents, or AP's, so study hard. Zaran Rhulain Message me! 20:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I've been a member since Oct. 4 2008 Zaran Rhulain Message me! 00:19, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Legasp!!!!! you've never seen jurasic park? i did when i was five..(my dad only let me see the beginning and that was enough to give me nightmares) i saw it again a year ago and enjoyed it immensly (even though most of the time my eyes where closed)very suspenseful and thrilling(with lots of screaming, violence, and removed body parts)--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 12:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey Neil! Saluamagorians! (my way of saying salutations). I'm what is known as a "sebbie" in my school (7th Grader). It's technically the first year of high school, which traditionally would be 9th grade, but now that some districts have 10th grade as the first year of high school, it just applies to 9th graders in general. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 02:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) It's not so bad. Here's a tip: It's organization. If you stay organized you should be fine. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 02:16, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm.... Another tip: Invent a time machine--Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 02:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) If you ask, nicely, I'll let you borrow the Delorian. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 02:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Back to the Future. Watch it. It's great.--Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 02:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't. The brand of car is Delorian, everyone just calls it that. If you don't have a drivers license you can use the TARDIS. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 02:39, September 13, 2009 (UTC) The TARDIS is from something else. Doctor Who. It' A British TV show.--Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 03:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, At least Ninja names are more orrigional than Pirate names. I mean, serriously, how orrigional is "Blackbeard"? i think that other people need to vote on this. i have put a poll up on my user page, so we will find out once and for all. Richardo De La Llama Me hablan en Inglés o Español 12:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Update Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 19:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Wierd Dreams Disclaimer: This is only a dream and not even not my dream and I do not remember all the facts either so it is not perfect. OK so my neighbor(Savannah) was at school like in a normal day. All of the sudden it was plunged into a like Teacher vs. Student war. Since it was still school they had to stay in the building for some reason. Students were all over the place and if they got caught they were taken to the school library and chained to desks to do schoolwork. Savannak was caught somehow and was taken to the library. She was chained to her desk and all of the sudden 2 hippopotamuses appeared and their mouths were opening and closing alternately. She somehow got free and the hippos disappeared. Savannah was soon acught again. Before she was chained to a desk some random person at another desk pushed a button and she disappeared into the floor. She ended up at her locker for some reason and headed towards the bathroom. For some unknown reason the bathrooms were safe zones. Savannah entered the bathroom and saw a bunch of jewels on the walls. She also noticed 2 holes in her back that the jewels fit into. She put 2 jewels in her back and headed to the library. She thought something would happen if she put the jewels in the hippos. She got to the library and put the jewels into the hippos. There was a flash of light and it she found herself in her desk on a normal school day. :::The End Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Testing testing ....--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) My Weird Dream. THIS WAS MY DREAM: (I had it a few weeks ago) Apparently I can pilot airplanes, and something weird happened where I was piloting one and this other one was crashing. I somehow start steering both the crashing plane (Which I'm pretty sure was empty) and my plane (Which only had me in it) from the plane I'm in, but I crash both of them. I survive unharmed. Later, I'm inside this big airplane and I think I had it on auto pilot or something and there was this big machine that did who knows what in the main cabin, and that's all that was there. There was some random scientist that I knew there, too, and then the machine randomly messes up and grabs the scientist. This machine apparently can like remove molocules or atoms or cells or something from stuff, so the machine like sticks its arm at the scientist and it like almost seems to disinagrate in his stumache. The machine removes whatever the heck it was removing, but the scientist says, "That was the least important atom in my body, if he does it again, it will kill me!" or something like that. Because, apparently somehow he told it which one to take. I am freaking out here, the machine begins to remove another cell/atom/whatever, and I have no idea what to do, and then this random guy appears and unplugs/or turns off the machine (I can't remember, but it was something simple and dumb like that) and saves the day. While on an airplane. THE END. I have a multitude of strange dreams...by 'multitude', I mean...three. Maybe more. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:17, September 14, 2009 (UTC) OH MY GOSH! MY friend told me that, a little different, though. Not the single woman mansion paranoid. It wasn't in as much detail and it was just "Dogs aren't the only things that can lick your hand." She also told me this story about a deamon doll. I am SO glad I don;t play with dolls anymore. It scared me so bad!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I don't know if it was the same one...mine was about this girl who for her birthday gets a doll from the supermarket. It's holding up two fingers, and the clerk says to put it away at night. She doesn't, the doll comes in and kills her (After about 5 minutes of building suspense with a creepy song the doll sings) the mom comes in, there's bones all over the room, and the doll is holding up three fingers. It scared me for like a week, thank goodness I didn't have nightmares about it! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:47, September 14, 2009 (UTC) And then, there's this one, about a mom and a baby, and the baby was crying and they get hit by a train in this forest (Called "Cry Baby Hollow" now) and the legend is "If you go there at midnight, you hear the baby crying" or something. MY grandma's sisters told me and my mom to go there. We didn't. My relatives are real cards... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:52, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes that would be sweet, once I get teh first chapter printed out, I will post it on here, for you ans SM< to see--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Sweet pic!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! You stuff is good but its not what I am looking for. Dragon-like not Dragons. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:02, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Possibly the Weirdest (But FUNNIEST) Dream Ever!!! I remember it pretty well, it was short, too. My dad woke me up from it xD Have you ever had one of those dreams where you are someone else? I did. And it was about Star Trek xD Here's how it went: I'm Capt. Kirk and I'm on some weird planet with a bunch of other people. It was REALLY hot there. I look at some pizzas that are in this random oveny thingie in the middle of this deserted hot planet, and it's in one of those ovens they put hot dogs in. I saw really tasty looking little pizzas, but they were actually old and burnt. I walk away from them and look back and notice they're all burny. I saw something weird then move on. You know how they transport people? Yeah, well I'm beaming up from the planet and you know the transporter pad? Well I am in the back, but I somehow accidentally do a log-roll off of it and roll off of it, slaming into the control-ly thingie in the process. Ow. I am going to my quarters (Which looked like a hotel room) and my aunt and mother are on the ship with me...my real relatives, but I think I was still Kirk, just thinking like me now. I look through this plastic bag with a telephone in it and some other weird stuff and say, "Is this one of those times where you can't use any electronics?" (Kind of like when you're lifting off an airplane) and then Doctor McCoy's voice comes from out of no where and says, "Yes, Kirk, you actually decided it was that." or something like that. Then my dad woke me up. I wore my Star Trek Shirt today and told a bunch of people about it. It made me laugh xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:33, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Need help For my story "The Wisest Badger Lord" i need help coming up with a name for a two masted flat bottomed otter ship. Any help will be appreciated. Please leave message on my talk page with names. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Update There has been a medium sized update to TWBL... hope you like it. I also need names for a ship still... hope u can help Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:04, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sure! Love to! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 10:33, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 16:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ATTENTION ALL! My PC is not letting me log into the site for some reason. I don't know if it's a problem with the PC or something else, so I don't know when it will start working again. Until then I will not be able to chat on the shoutbox or edit anything. :(. Good news is, it's still working on Redwall Wars wiki, so I can still chat on there. Neildown -- 18:54, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok, another 'ATTENTION!'. My computer was having trouble starting up yesterday, so if I don't respond to anything for awhile, you know what happened. Neildown-- 21:04, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Update (has a little romance :D)! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 23:09, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks for dropping a line! Looks like you did lots of contributions! I sure wish I had more time. Anyway your problem is pretty strange. Does it happen for the entire wiki (wikipedia and wikia) or just the redwall wikia? It couldbe that the redwall site was accidentally listed among blocked sites on your computer/browser. Go to your browser and click on internet options or settings, go to the restricted sites tab and look to see if redwall.wikia.com is listed there. If yes then thats probably the problem. If you can go to every other sites and not this one thats the likely explanation. Otherwise drop a line to LordTBT to make sure you were not somehow put on a "banned" list by accident. I doubt your PC would suddenly block from redwall wikia and allow everything else. So to me its most likely a browser/restrcited site problem. Good luck! Mousethief 08:24, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:38, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Update --Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 21:52, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Neil, didn't you say that your computer is really old? Maybe you should try going to a local library, maybe you could get on there...? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:39, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Good luck! I'm there, but I'm also half working on my German Travel Brochure. I have kind of lost interest in debates over the internet. I mean...I get into enough of them at school with kids who say really stupid stuff, like "You just must want all polar bears to die!!" So I have lost interest. :P But I do check up on certain things from time to time. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Probably makes most people angry. :) I think at that point I was just so confused I shut up :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:50, September 28, 2009 (UTC) will you draw me a pic? If you will this is i would like. Elmtail, in a sherlock holmes cap with a magnifying glass looking threw the magnifying glass at someone on the stand (Like in court) could you do that? (the person in the stand is wotever you want him to be and he looks suprised and gulty. Thanks!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} Hi! Hi! Thanks for all the nice comments. Your art is really neat too! I'd be happy to do a request sometime. Nice to meet you. Skywindredkite Update LoR ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:07, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I've started working on your mouse. I'll try to get it done soon--Skywind I finished your request- it is in the fan art galLery under "For Neil-Down"- Tell me what you think. I'll have a request for you soon!:) Here it is! I didn't realize I could post here.-Skywind Hello! Thanks for the info on the disscussion page. I'm still trying to figure things out. Thanks for the nice comments. I used pretty much anything that worked-crayon,pencil, sharpie, colored pencil. I have a request for you- Skywind- a young red kite with a scarf and glasses, loves to paint, and read. Thanks- Skywind Update on LoR. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 20:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you, sorry you can't log in. Take your time on the drawing. Don't worry. --Skywindredkite 17:49, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Update on APT--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 20:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC)(yes, to lazy to make a sig, and must go cary wood) Update Layla of Redwall! --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 22:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey Neil! Could you check out the polls on my user page please? Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hi! oh, thats a bummer! :( I've been doing good; whats up with you? :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 23:56, October 24, 2009 (UTC) homework is a bummer...but I thought you were homeschooled? I havent really been doing anything either... I dont do halloween, so... ooh, tell me what you are going to be when you decide, though! (ah, dang it.. now I got "you decide" by Fireflight stuck in my head! *sigh* welcome to my world). acutally, I just started teaching my new friend (since I moved) how to play the guitar! its really fun, and she is a fast learner! :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 01:57, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I saw that you were thinking about doing drums, so I just wanted to tell you that I'm also doing drums and I think it's awesome! If you do do it then I think you'll like it too (then again I don't know you in person so I wouldn't know for sure.) Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 15:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME UPDATE ON LAYLA OF REDWALL!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Update! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:34, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 17:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi Neildownnice to meet you! Do you know how to make a "signature"? Looking around here many fans have them. --Mara the Otterwarrior 18:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.--Mara the Otterwarrior 18:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) hola! I finally updated Black Rose!!!!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) OMIGOSH!!! i saw that creepy story you wrote on Richards talk page, and I heard that story when i was Six or seven years old while eating lunch with my friends at my private school! it brings back memories *dreamy exprescion*--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Modern Warfare 2 Are you excited, Neil? Five more days until Modern Warfare 2! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) What's up? Hey, could you put your sig on here again please. There was a little editing problem and I accidentally deleted your sig trying to fix it. Thanks a ton!!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw!